


The moon and the sun

by Queenofcolors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Poems, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Moon and the sun fell inlove





	

The woman in the moon was radiant

The woman in the sun thought of her often

She thought about how graceful she was

The woman in the sun was alluring

The woman in the moon thought of her often

She though about how hypnotic she was

But she wasn't a planet or a star

The woman wasn't the sun but a shy girl

Who wished to love the moon

The woman in the moon wasn't a planet or a star

But a spunky girl

Who wished to love the sun

But the two never seemed to get the timing right

They always seemed one step behind

The young girls were doomed from the start

They would curse the heavens

For making their love so hard

The woman in the moon was angelic

The woman in the sun was captivating

The moon and sun thought about each other often


End file.
